getting to college
by mythsrreal99
Summary: ok so i suck at summaries but this is a rose and dimitri fanfin and rose and lissa going to college ... please read the book is better than it sounds and this is my first fanfic so i would love reviews ! hope you read and like
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER `1

ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICHELLE MEAD!

Ok so in this story Rose is still with Dimitri and its still a secret ( mostly ) Dimitri was never a strigori .

This is my first fanfic so please don't judge

Roses POV

I groaned as my alarm went of for training with my Russian God. I still don't get why we have to do it so early in the morning, ( night human time ) but I get to see Dimitri so I don't care as much anymore. I got up and got dressed in some workout cloths, brushed my teeth and headed to the gym.

Dimitri was sitting there reading some random western book, which I still don't see how he likes. He looked up as I walked in and smiled, I walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "So what are we doing today Comrade?" I asked," well today Kirova gave us the day off so we can do whatever we want" he said with a smile "really!" I yelled. "Yes" I jumped up and started running back to my dorm yelling over my shoulder " I need to get changed and tell Lissa!"

When I got to my room I quickly got changed into a mini denim skirt and a lacy red tank top, I put on a pare of black stilettos and ran to the bathroom to put on make up. When I was done I ran to the moroi dorm, I stopped out side Lissa's room and felt through the bond that she was still asleep so I slipped a note under her door and ran down stairs. When I saw the boring Academy car with my hot Russian standing by the door, I ran over and hopped in. we pulled out of the gates and drove down the road. Dimitri glanced over at me and grabbed my hand. "So where are we going?" he asked " the mall duh !" he laughed and kept driving.

Albertas POV

I smiled at Headmistress Kirova. It was nice , what she did for Rose and Dimitri , we both know they are secretly dating but they don't know that.

I was sitting in my office when a loud knocking on my door disturbed my thought, Christian, Lissa and Eddie burst though the door panting. " Strigori! Strigori on campus !" Lissa yelled. I jumped up and radioed all the guardians at the school.

" How many, where ! " I yelled,

" outside the moroi dorms and there are hundreds !" Christian said." Ok get all the moroi some where safe and Eddie you get all the novices , they will be the last line of defence, guard the moroi and don't get killed !" I practicaly screemed at them before they ran off.

"SHIT!" I muttered remembering that our two best fighters were off campus I quickly grabbed my phone and dialed up Dimitri. He answered thank god and I told him what was going on, he cursed in Russian and I heard him telling Rose " we'll be there as soon as we can but we're like 45 minutes away" I cursed " we'll try to hold down the fort untill u guys get here. I hung up and ran outside into the middle of a raging battle.

**Ok so how was it? Please review I would really like to hear your ideas !**

**Ok so I'm starting school real soon so I so very sorry if it takes me longer to update!**

**- BELLA**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER `1

ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICHELLE MEAD!

Ok so in this story Rose is still with Dimitri and its still a secret ( mostly ) Dimitri was never a strigori .

This is my first fanfic so please don't judge

Roses POV

I groaned as my alarm went of for training with my Russian God. I still don't get why we have to do it so early in the morning, ( night human time ) but I get to see Dimitri so I don't care as much anymore. I got up and got dressed in some workout cloths, brushed my teeth and headed to the gym.

Dimitri was sitting there reading some random western book, which I still don't see how he likes. He looked up as I walked in and smiled, I walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "So what are we doing today Comrade?" I asked," well today Kirova gave us the day off so we can do whatever we want" he said with a smile "really!" I yelled. "Yes" I jumped up and started running back to my dorm yelling over my shoulder " I need to get changed and tell Lissa!"

When I got to my room I quickly got changed into a mini denim skirt and a lacy red tank top, I put on a pare of black stilettos and ran to the bathroom to put on make up. When I was done I ran to the moroi dorm, I stopped out side Lissa's room and felt through the bond that she was still asleep so I slipped a note under her door and ran down stairs. When I saw the boring Academy car with my hot Russian standing by the door, I ran over and hopped in. we pulled out of the gates and drove down the road. Dimitri glanced over at me and grabbed my hand. "So where are we going?" he asked " the mall duh !" he laughed and kept driving.

Albertas POV

I smiled at Headmistress Kirova. It was nice , what she did for Rose and Dimitri , we both know they are secretly dating but they don't know that.

I was sitting in my office when a loud knocking on my door disturbed my thought, Christian, Lissa and Eddie burst though the door panting. " Strigori! Strigori on campus !" Lissa yelled. I jumped up and radioed all the guardians at the school.

" How many, where ! " I yelled,

" outside the moroi dorms and there are hundreds !" Christian said." Ok get all the moroi some where safe and Eddie you get all the novices , they will be the last line of defence, guard the moroi and don't get killed !" I practicaly screemed at them before they ran off.

"SHIT!" I muttered remembering that our two best fighters were off campus I quickly grabbed my phone and dialed up Dimitri. He answered thank god and I told him what was going on, he cursed in Russian and I heard him telling Rose " we'll be there as soon as we can but we're like 45 minutes away" I cursed " we'll try to hold down the fort untill u guys get here. I hung up and ran outside into the middle of a raging battle.

**Ok so how was it? Please review I would really like to hear your ideas !**

**Ok so I'm starting school real soon so I so very sorry if it takes me longer to update!**

**- BELLA**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so school started and I have a lot of homework but ill still write as much as I can! If you have any ideas for this story I would really like to hear them ! so please review ! Heres CHAPTER 2 … ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICHELLE MEAD !**

Roses POV

We were sitting in the car when Dimitri's phone rang.

" Hello" I heard him say, after he paused and listened for a minute, he quickly told who ever it was that we'd be there soon and he made a super fast illegle u-turn and sped back in the direction of the Academy. On the way he quickly told me that the school was being attacked by tons of strogoi. I sliped into Lissa's head to see what was going on.

Lissa was in one of the moroi dorms on the top floor with Christian looking out the window like she knew I would want to see what was happening. It was a blood bath there were strogoi everywhere dead and alive , there were also lots of dead or hurt dhampirs laying on the groud. Sone of the hurt ones were trying to fight but just getting hurt more. I saw most of my friends and they seemed to be doing ok and still fighting thankfully.

After what seemed like hours Dimitri shook me and told me we were getting very close. As soon as we saw the gates we jumped out of the car and ran into the chaos.

Dimitri and I fought back to back totaly in sinc with oneanother. We took down at least a hundred each in the first ten minutes. After an hour or so the strogoi seemed to desperce and melted into the woods as the sun started to come up.

One of my ankles was bloody and swolen and I neerly fell over but Dimitri cought me and carried me to the Doc.

I passed out as soon as Dimitri layed mr on the bed and I felt him lay down and pass out next to me.

Lissa's POV

As soon as the battle was over I ran to the infermery to check on Rose. When I neered the front desk I saw I wasn't the only one with the idea. Alberta, Kirova, Eddie, Adrian and Mia met me and Christian there. The nurse showed us to the room that rose was in.

When I walked in there was a picture I was not expecting to see. Rose and Dinitri were passed out on the bed together, Rose was snuggled in Dimitri's arms and a little smile was on her sleeping face.

OH. MY. GOD. Now that I look back I should have known that there was more between them ! They looked so cute together, Mia "awwed" and Alberta and Kirove exchanged knowing looks and smiled, everybody else except Adrian just looked dumbfounded and stared.

Rose's POV

I slowly became aware that Dimitri and I were not the only ones in the room. I heard Lissa thinking ' why didn't she tell me , oh my god ! they'er so cute' , and a bunch of other girly stuff like that. I snuggled closer into Dimitri's chest and hears a soft "aww" from our on lookers.

I lay there for another minute before opening one eye and mumbling " you know it is really hard to sleep with a bunch of moorons staring at you."

They started to crack up and I saw that even Alberta and Kirova were there. I gave up trying to sleep and sat up, trying not to wake Dimitri but failed. He grabed me aroun the waist and murmered "please don't get up Roza" I smiled a little and kissed him and said " sorry comrade but we have an audience." He shot up looking embarassed but still held me close. We looked upat our friends and started to laugh out loud at the looks on their faces, they were so funny !

Alberta smiled and I asked " please don't fire Dimitri" she looked at Kirova and told us " the head mistress and I have been watching you two for a long time and we have decided that as long as you keep serious during training we don't care what you do" I looked at her and jumped out of bed, forgeting my ankle for a minute and gave her a big hug that surprised her and me. The trobbing in my ankle made me sit back down on the bed and Liss quickly healed me and gave me a hug and started squeeling and bouncing up and down. Dimitri just sat there looking at Alberta, but finaly he realized that we didn't have to hide our relationship any more and pulled me into a deep kiss and then hugged me.

Everybody came and gave us congadulation huggs, even Adrian looked happy for us considering all the times he was hitting on me, and Alberta reminded us that graduation was in a few weeks and we needed to get back to practice, and that our monija mark saramony was in two days. I smiled and got changed and Dimitri and I walked to the cafiteria holding hands and smiling.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ! im sorry if there are short chapters at any time in this story . I want to hear your ideas and comments ! even if they are negitive do you think I should continue with this story? REVIEW! **

**- BELLA**


	4. Chapter 4

I WANT TO GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO MY FIRST VIEWER EVER !

XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX

THANK SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!

Roses POV

As Dimitri and I walked into the cafiteria holding hand, of corse, people stared and wisperd. I was so happy that our relationship was out in the open and I didn't have to hide it from my friends any more.

Lissa jumped up from her seat at our table and gave me and Dimitri a big hug and pushed us into our spots at the table.

Dimitri leaned down and kissed me on the lips, and the whispering got a lot louder, but I didn't care, I had all I ever wanted right then and there.

…..TWO DAYS LATER…..

It was time for the monija saramony and I was nervous. The last time I only got two and then I wasn't really thinking right because I had lost Mason. It still hurt to think about him, but I knew he had made his choise.

I got ready and walked to Lissa's room to find her already waiting out side her door. When she saw me coming down the hall she ran up to me and hoocked her arm though mine and we practicly skipped down the stairs.

" Oh my god im so excited !" she squelled " soon we'll be of to college and we can share a dorm! And if I can make it so Dimitri is Christians guardian you guys can date, oh ! I bet he has never gon to college so he can come with us and maby Eddie, Mia, and Adrian would like to come with us and we could have the whole gang there oh it'll be soo much fun !..." it went on like that untill we got to the gym where the saramoney was being held.

When Alberta called me up the room got silent. I slowly got up and Dimitri gave me a good luck kiss ever though I don't believe in luck, and as I walked up to the stool I heard Liss 'telling' me good luck.

I sat there biting my lip as the guardian gavw me my tattoo, a little star in the back of my neck that showed that I fought in a battle and killed more steogoi than anyone could count. After they taped up my neck I stood upto thounderous applause. Instead of walking to my seat I walked over to Dimitri and sat on his lap. This was met by many smirks and wolf-whistles, I just smiled and kissed him hard.

What seemed like seconds later I heared Liss in my head "ummm Rose I know you love Dimitri but you guys have been kissing for almost ten minutes" I reluctantly pulled awayand saw people staring I laughed then yelled " hey its been public for two days, GET USED TO IT!" I smiled again and jumed up and pulled Dimitri back to my dorm that I shared with nobody, and the rest, as they say ( wink wink ;) is history.

**SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTERS ! I'LL TRY TO GET BETTER AT THAT AND I DON'T DO LEMONS AO YOU CAN USE YOUR AMAGINATION WITH THAT ! I KNOW THAT THEY DON'T SAY MUCH THEY WILL SAY MORE ONCE WE GET FARTHER INTO THE STORY ….. PLEASE REVIEW !**

**- BELLA**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 **

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICHELLE MEAD ! **

**SOSOSOSO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR SO LONG I **HAVE TO GET UP REALLY EARLY FOR SCHOOL **AND THAT MEANS I GO TO BED EARLY SO I AM SOSOSO SORRY ! **

**NOW THE CHAPTER!**

**I woke up in the morning with Dimitri's arms around me. I looked up and saw hin smiling down at me, " morning comrade" I mumbled as I smiled and kissed him. " good morning Roza." He got out of bed and went into the bathroom first knowing that I would take awile. I heard the shower go on and groaned. Dimitri walked out and kissed me, " would you like to join me Roza?" He askede as he pulled me out of bed and carried me into the bathroom. I giggled as he put me down and we took our shower. **

**When we were finished we got dressed and headed to Kirova's office because she had wanted to see us about our college arangements. As we walked across the lawn I saw Lissa draging Christian with her, I pulled Dimitri with me as I ran over to her. **

"**Liss!" I called to her , she looked around and smiled. "Hey Rose, Dimitri" "hello Lissa " dimitri said. He had finaly gotten over calling her princess and she was extremly happy about it.**

**When we walked in to Kirova's office , Kirova and Alberta were standing there waiting for us.**

**We sat down and Kirova started to tell us the detals about college. " As Lissa's guardians Rose and dimitri will both be going with you to college along with Christian and Eddie" she stated , Liss started to squeel in excitement " now Rose I know that this will please you, but you will not be required to be 'good' in all of you classed and you aren't required to either Dimitri" at this I stared to get exited too. Dimitri looked happy that he was coming with us but he tried to cover it , which worked on everybody but me.**

**We got our class sceduals and we walked back to our rooms to pack.**

**When Dimitri and I git backto my dorm, he opened the dor, lifted me up and carried me in dumping me on the bed.**

**He kissed me and walked over to the dresser, I sat up to see what he was doing but he was already coming back. He kissed me and started " Roza I have loved you since the day I saw you and I swear to love you forever , it would make me the luckiest man in the world, Rosemarie Hathaway wuold you do me the honor of marring me?" he asked, his face so oped and sinsier I didn't hesitate " yes yes yes a thousand times yes ! I screemed jumping in to his arms and kising him, he kissed me back before pulling away and sliping the ring on my finger. I just smiled I was now officialy the happiest, luckiest girl alive.**

**SO HOW WAS IT? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW ! **

**VOTE IF I SHOULD PUT A GAME OF TRUTH OR DARE IN WHEN THE GET TO COLLEGE …IF SO PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS! THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPORT !**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK PEOPLES ! THANK YOU FOR READING ! IM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE I WAS REALLY BIZZY PLUS HOMEWORK I FORGOT TO UPDATE THANK YOU FOR HANGING IN THERE WITH ME BUT I NEED REVIWS AND IDEAS ! I WANT TO PUT STUF IN THIS THAT YOU GUYS WANT TO BE IN IT ! SO PLEASE REVIEW AND PM ME WITH YOUR IDEAS ! OK NOW THE NEXT CHAPTER … ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICHELLE MEAD !**

**CHAP 6 **

**LISSA'S pov **

**When I left Roe and Dimitri to go pack I felt so happy. I had always wanted to go to college and now that I was able to, and with my sister I was about ready to believe this was a dream. After I pinched myself a few times, I started to pack I didn't really know what to pack so I just folded my whole closet and packed everything.**

**I was getting my suit case out when I was sudenly not in my room any more. **

**I looked around and saw Roses room and Dimitri under me. It started to get weird when I kissed Dimitri , well Rose did. I knew how rose got around Dimitri so I tried to remember what she had said about getting out of my head when she got pulled in. I focused on my bodie and Christian and sudenly I was in my own room again. **

**The bond must be two ways now … I wounder how it had happemed. **

**I hesitently thought to Rose, " umm Rose?" I asked. I felt her thoughts get really confewsed and startled. " what does she want" I heard her think grumpily, probably for intrupting her makeout sesion with Dimitri. **

"**Hey I heard that !" I thought. " He-wa- WHAT!" she thought sounding really surprised, I would too if that had happened to me. " Um ok I'll be right over ok I think the bond is two ways now" I thought starting to walk out the door. " No shit sherlock " I heard her mumble.**

**As I got to her room she met me at the door and hugged me, of corse I hugged her back. **

**Shelooked so happy I wondered what was going on,but beforei could ask she told me."Oh my god Liss I almost forgot …. I'm engaged !" she practicly screemed at me. Waving her hand in my face and jumping up and down. I started to jump with her I was so happy for her obviously, my sister was getting married and to her soul mate how wouldn't I be happy !? **

**We stopped jumping and she looked at me. " Will you be my maid of honor?" she asked I froze " yes of corse ! why wouldn't I be" I hugged her and just smiled. Before we could get into the wedding planning I saw Dimitri walk up behind rose and kiss her. " Um I don't mean to interupt you two and I'm just as happy as you but we have to leave in the morning and we still have to get packed so mabey this can wait for the plane ride?" he asked " of corse Dimitri" I said I hugged Rose again and started to walk down the hall but before I continued I spun and caught Rose. " Hey I know you just got engaged but can you and Dimitri take it easy tonight seeing as I still have to get use to being draged into your head?" I asked, she pouted " yea I guess but sooner or later you'll have to get used to it" she smiled and winked before shutting the door to their room.**

**I walked back to my room happier than I had been in a really long time**

**SO HOW WAS IT ? I REALLY WANT TO KNOW ! OK THE MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER I'LL UPDATE LETS TRY FOR AT LEAST 5 MORE I HOPE YOU ENJOY ….TTYL 1**

**- BELLA**


End file.
